Not the Last
by Lucy Benningson
Summary: What if the Dursleys weren't Harry Potter's only remaining relatives? And what if he starts to clue in on who really betrayed the Potters before everyone else? This is my first fic, so have mercy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and a few characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey, this is my first fic. I really hope that everyone likes it. I know it starts off slow, but later chapters get more interesting. I am still trying to work out a few kinks in where this story is going, so if any reviewers have additional ideas, let me know! Speaking of reviews, I LOVE them! They are really helpful and I appreciate them. So enjoy!

Not the Last

Chapter 1-Ventures Through the Night

Albus Dumbledore walked swiftly away, leaving young Harry Potter on the stoop of his the Dursley's home. He also left Minerva McGonagall and Ruebeus Hagrid, who had both helped secure and deliver Harry to his last remaining relatives. Or, at least, everyone thought the Dursleys were Harry Potter's only relatives. Albus Dumbledore, however, thought differently.

Dumbledore apparated just down the road from his final destination of the evening. He found himself feeling grateful that this was the last venture of the night, maybe, having been a chaotic few days. Even he couldn't have guessed everything that happened really had occurred.

Suddenly, Dumbledore realized that he was in front of a small shack. This shack was very shabby and was located just a few miles out of London. Dumbledore knew he couldn't put off this visit any longer, and with much effort he knocked lightly on the door.

The door opened almost immediately. Dumbledore was able to see only a dim silhouette of a figure. The only light was coming from a lonely light at the back of the one-roomed shack.

The mysterious figure murmured in a deep voice, "I wondered when I would be seeing you again, Albus."

"Well, I am relieved I didn't surprise you for being at your doorstep at this unsightly hour," replied Dumbledore with a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

The man stepped aside, clearly indicating that Dumbledore was welcome to come in.

Stepping inside, Dumbledore found the shack to be quite cozy. Against the back corner of the room was a single bed and bedside table. Upon the table sat a lantern that cast a dim shadow, hardly illuminating the man's features. Dumbledore's eyes swiveled to see an old stove and miniscule sofa (which appeared comfortable, but he wondered otherwise).

The man strode to the bedside table and turned up the lamp. Instantly, the room filled with light. Dumbledore was now able to see the man's face clearly.

Before him stood a gruff man who had most certainly not been seen for some time. His matted and curly hair practically dripped grease. He must have shaved recently because he didn't have the five o'clock shadow Dumbledore remembered him wearing many years ago. But the feature that distinguished this man from any other was his eyes. They were a light baby blue. Those eyes had seduced many a young lady in his school years, if Dumbledore remembered correctly.

"It's a pleasure to find you doing well," Dumbledore said sincerely.

"Same to you," the man replied, shifting awkwardly.

"Would it be too much to ask if I may take up some of your precious time, Bennett?"

"No, not at all. Please come in and sit down, Albus," replied Bennett Potter.

Albus Dumbledore took a seat on the uncomfortable couch with a pleasant smile. No one could possibly tell that he was most likely experiencing immense pain in his rear end.

Bennett Potter sat off to Dumbledore's side on the bed, which didn't look like it would be much more enjoyable than the couch.

Now that they were both settled, Dumbledore took in a deep breath.

"I will assume that you have heard about the events of these last few days," he started.

Bennett nodded, failing to meet Dumbledore's gaze.

"Good, you just let my vocal cords do a little less work," Dumbledore said with a faint smile on his face, which Bennett returned.

"The matter you and I have to deal with tonight is your relationship with young Harry Potter. You were and are James' adoptive brother."

Bennett knew this subject would come up at some point. The Potters had adopted him when James and his friends had been in their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Bennett saw James and his friends during the summer and most holidays. They all were friendly and always had exciting adventures. They were not the four, but five marauders.

Things changed when they all graduated, though. They all dispersed and did their own thing. James and Lily got married and had Harry. Remus set out to see if a werewolf could get a teaching job. Sirius went traveling around the world having thousands of wonderful life experiences. Finally, Peter got a job that came with a boss who told him what to do and exactly how to do it. That was just perfect for Peter.

"Bennett?"

The sound of Dumbledore's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"What about my relationship with Harry?" inquired Bennett.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by an urgent knock on the door.

Dumbledore signaled for Bennett to take out his wand. He slowly opened the door, wand raised, and was met with the sight of the handsome face that was none other than Sirius Black.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" Bennett asked. At this, Sirius lowered his gaze to the floor before he said, "I heard from a source that you were going to be here tonight, Albus."

A knowing smile appeared on the old man's face.

"Please say hello to Remus for me when you see him again."

Sirius felt a bit sheepish since Dumbledore knew who had told him about the planned journey.

As he stepped aside so Sirius could enter, Dumbledore gave him a knowing and forgiving look. This just made Sirius feel more foolish.

They all claimed a seat, with Sirius sitting next to Bennett on the bed.

Dumbledore was the first to break the pause, "Well, gentlemen, we have a lot to discuss. So let's get down to business."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters.

**Author's Note:** Ok, I know that I just posted the first chapter of my fic yesterday, but I really have had the next few chapters written for awhile, but my editor is very thorough, so it took her a LONG time to proofread. So I am posting the next chapter. One other thing, I want more reviews! I don't care what you say, just don't be too mean. I really love advice and am free to suggestions. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Not the Last

Chapter 2-Discussions of Fate

Many things needed to be said that night, but there was much less time for discussion, do to the appearance of Sirius. Dumbledore insisted that he say what needed to be said first.

"I know you both have heard about what happened to James and Lily that night. Voldemort killed them and then turned on Harry. Miracle of all miracles, he did not die. The curse backfired on Voldemort. Unfortunately, Voldemort has made himself almost immortal, I believe, he did not die. I believe he's something like a spirit, too weak to carry on."

Dumbledore turned to both of them to make sure they understood what he'd said. They each gave him a nod for him to continue.

"All this means, is that Voldemort has fallen, for the moment. We can't put our guard down until all of this is resolved. Our task at had is what I have done with young Harry. Harry will live with his aunt and uncle until he is 11 and starts his schooling at Hog-."

"Hold on, Albus. You've already solved this without us!" interrupted Sirius, whose rebellious temper began to rise by the second.

"I am sorry to say that I have, indeed, solved this on my own. Harry is safe the-."

"But he's my nephew!" Bennett said very defensively.

There was a long pause where no one in the room even muttered a word. After a moment, Dumbledore started to speak again, keeping his voice calm but firm.

"I know he is your nephew, Bennett, he is also Sirius's godchild. Please believe me when I say that sending him to the Dursley's is the best choice."

Bennett mumbled something that was inaudible.

"Come again?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Bennett took a deep breathe and said, "Can I see Harry?"

Dumbledore sighed and looked at his watch. He then turned to Bennett and Sirius.

"We can apparate, but you will both need to be quick. It is 5:30 a.m. and muggle paper boys usually come around 6:00."

They all stood up and headed out the door. Within moments, they were all standing in front of Number four, Privet Drive.

Dumbledore led them up the walk, to the stoop where young Harry Potter lay wrapped in a blanket. He had just stirred from his sleep and was wiggling around in his bundle. Bennett and Sirius sat down on either side of the baby, while Dumbledore remained standing.

Sirius slowly picked Harry up. The boy recognized him almost immediately from the many times Sirius had visited Godric's Hollow in the last year. Harry giggled as he pulled Sirius's hair.

The older wizard cringed a bit, but smiled down at his godson. Harry smiled as if nothing was wrong, as if he still had parents…

Meanwhile, Bennett was observing the structure of Number four, Privet Drive.

"These people must be bloody rich," was all he could think as he looked at the house in front of him.

Number four was mostly a normal house. It was average size, looking like it had about four or five rooms, a living room, and a kitchen. To most people, this was just normal, but to Bennett Potter, this was how the other side lived.

Bennett turned away from the house and saw Sirius walking toward him, his arms extended to hand him his nephew.

He took Harry with trembling hands. Bennett could tell this was James and Lily's son. He had his father's unruly hair. Come to think of it, he looked exactly like James. Except for one thing…..his eyes. Those were Lily's deep green eyes.

Harry gave Bennett a questioning look as if to say, "Who the heck are you?"

"Bennett," Bennett said softly in answer of Harry's quizzical eyes.

"Beeenena!" Harry giggled.

"I can live with that," Bennett replied as he chuckled along with Harry. But his laughter soon turned into a long and heavy sigh.

Harry reached with a tiny pudgy hand and place it upon Bennett's rough face-much to his surprise-leaving it there with love.

This gesture made a single tear run down his cheek. "This boy doesn't deserve to be an orphan. He's special," he thought to himself.

"It's getting dangerously close to six o'clock," Dumbledore announced to no one in particular.

Bennett could take a hint. He set his nephew gently on the stoop of Number Four.

Before he followed Dumbledore and Sirius down the street, he kissed Harry lightly on the head and said, "Good bye, Harry. I hope to see you again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters of my own imagination.

**Author's Note:** Hey, everybody. I hope that you like that I am updating these first few chapters quickly. I am sorry, but don't get used to it. Again, please keep the reviews coming. I will even take reviews if you HATE my fic. Just let my dreams shatter slowly. (Just kidding).

Not the Last

Chapter 3-The Hits Keep Coming

ONE WEEK LATER

Remus Lupin sat at his kitchen table staring blankly at the most recent issue of the _Evening Prophet_. After reading the paper in its entirety, he had seriously considered starting a fire and burning it on the spot.

_Chaos in the Streets of London!_

_Early this morning, in the middle of a crowded street_

_in downtown London, a crisis occurred. One wizard_

_and 12 muggles were viciously killed by Sirius_

_Black._

_Apparently, Black was confronted by his old mate,_

_Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew showed Black as he really_

_was, a traitor. It turns out that Black betrayed Lily_

_and James Potter over to You-Know-Who._

_Black was said to have gotten livid at Pettigrew. Before_

_anyone knew what was happening, Black drew his wand_

_and killed Pettigrew. He managed to blow half the street away_

_also._

_The ministry has been working frantically to achieve calm,_

_without much luck. A ministry official who would like to _

_remain anonymous says, "It's bloody hell here with all_

_that has happened."_

_Few details are known, but will be released as discovered._

Remus put the paper down and sighed as he held his head in his hands.

"I have lost all of my dearest friends," he croaked to himself.

This was too much drama for Remus, especially if it was all in one week. He would have rather done a number of other painful things than experience this week again.

"Okay, you need to stop dwelling on all this," he said, "Come up with a distraction."

Remus got up from the table and went over to his bookcase. He had decided to look through some books on werewolves to see just how inaccurate they were. It always amused him how inadequate the information was.

Remus was thoroughly enjoying himself after reading for a few hours. He even laughed at some of the most preposterous ideas. His entertainment was interrupted, however, when he heard a quiet knock at his door late in the afternoon.

He put his current book down and calmly went over to answer the door. He was actually surprised by what he saw.

Standing in his doorway was a woman that looked to be about a few years younger than him. She was quite beautiful, this woman. She had curly brown hair that flowed down a little bit past her shoulders. Her cheeks were a rosy pink because of the colder weather. What made her most astoundingly beautiful, in Remus's mind, were her eyes. They were a dark brown and extremely round. There was also an interesting emotion in her eyes. They looked deep and questioning. Those eyes made you feel she could tell how you were feeling and understood why you felt that way.

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

"I just came over to introduce myself. I'm your new neighbor," she replied.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you….?"

"Holly Huntz," she quickly answered. Remus's eyes sparkled, realizing that the red in her cheeks wasn't just from the cold.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Holly. I'm Remus Lupin."

The young woman awkwardly shifted, side-to-side, "Well, I suppose I'll be going. I don't want to take up anymore of your time. Maybe I'll see you another time?"

Holly had already turned to walk away when Remus quickly said, "If you have time, you are welcome to stay for a cup of tea. I was just about to make some."

Holly hesitated for a moment before saying, "Um…..Sure. I would love to."

Remus stepped aside, inviting Holly to come in. He offered to take her coat as she crossed the threshold and she gladly gave it to him.

"Please sit down and warm yourself up by the fire," Remus said as he bustled around making the tea.

Holly strolled to the fire and instantly began to warm up. She looked around, taking in Remus Lupin's home. His kitchen led into the living room and the stairs to the upper level were located at the far side of the living room. The house didn't look much different from hers.

Now that she was comfortably warm, Holly decided to wander around the living room while her new neighbor continued to make tea.

She was surprised by how the familiar the room felt. There was a couch and a few extremely comfortably-looking armchairs. Next to the fireplace was a bookcase that nearly touched the ceiling. It was filled completely with books. Holly skimmed a few shelves, reading the titles. Most of the books seemed to be about defense against the Dark Arts and dangerous magical creatures.

"The tea is ready!" Remus said cheerfully as he brought two steaming mugs of tea into the living room.

Holly thanked him as they each sat down in an armchair.

Holly continued to study the room as they sat in silence when she suddenly noticed a stack of books on the coffee table. They looked like someone had been reading them recently.

"Would you mind if I had a look at what you are reading?" she asked innocently.

"Sure," Remus replied uneasily as he started to get up. He wasn't sure if this mysterious woman was a witch and he didn't want her getting suspicious.

Holly detected the nervousness in his voice and suddenly understood.

"Oh, allow me," she said as she saw Remus reaching for the books. She drew her wand and said quietly,"Accio, books."

The books quickly took flight and landed gracefully into her arms.

Remus couldn't hide his relief. Holly smiled at him and then turned to the books in her lap.

"You seem to have quite a fascination with werewolves," she mused.

"Well, yes, I do. I have studied them a lot and some of these authors have the most insane ideas about them," Remus explained.

Holly laughed and Remus laughed along with her. He was relieved to hear that she didn't have one of those high girlish giggles. He detested those.

After that, Holly and Remus shared a highly enjoyable afternoon together as they discussed everything under the sun.

Remus was having such a lovely time that he was disappointed when Holly announced she had to be on her way. They bade each other good bye and Holly walked next door, into her new house.

Remus shut his front door and sat down in the armchair that he had left just moments before.

"Well," he thought to himself, "This week was hell to go through, but now things are looking up." He thought this because for now, he had a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters.

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to all reviewers, and I always encourage more. I know I sound like a broken record, but whatever. So, here's Chapter 4 of Not the Last. Enjoy!

Not the Last

Chapter 4-Trying for the Innocent

Holly came over to see Remus everyday for tea. These were always pleasant visits with laughter and fun. Holly didn't even knock anymore because she knew Remus would be expecting her.

One day, it was about half an hour before Holly usually came when Remus heard an urgent knock on his door.

Remus figured that Holly had decided to come early that day and was knocking to make sure her earliness was alright with him.

He opened the door and was just about to say, "Good afternoon, Holly," when he realized it wasn't his neighbor at his door. Apparently this was a month of unexpected visitors.

For standing in front of him was a man he hadn't seen or heard from in years. It was his old mate, Bennett Potter.

"Hey, Moony," his old friend said uncomfortably, using his old nickname from Hogwarts.

"It's nice to see you, Hoot," replied Remus, also using Bennett's nickname and being his usual polite self.

Remus looked up and down the street before inviting Bennett in.

"We need to talk," Bennett said the instant they sat down in the living room.

"Talk about what?" Remus replied tiredly. He hated when Bennett got worked up. It made him very stubborn. Or at least, more than usual.

"What do you mean, about what! We need to talk about Sirius being sent to Azkaban!"

"There's nothing we can do, Bennett," Remus stated calmly.

"Yes, there is," Bennett replied, "I can go to his trial, I saw him only days before it happened. He wasn't going to kill anyone. Come on, Remus. We knew him for years. We have to go to his trial."

"Haven't you been reading the paper? There isn't gong to be a trial. As soon as the ministry caught him, Barty Crouch sent him straight to Azkaban. He won't negotiate," Remus explained.

"No," Bennett said quietly to himself. The defeated look on his face was almost unbearable to look at.

Remus suddenly heard the door open and close. He glanced at the lock on the mantle and realized that it must be Holly. His suspicions were quickly confirmed as Holly walked into the living room.

"Hello, Remus," she said cheerfully. Her smile quickly disappeared as she saw the serious looks on both Remus on Bennett's faces.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Bennett said, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Holly apologized hurriedly. "I just came over to return you books, Remus. I didn't know you had company."

"Well, maybe next time you'll remember to be considerate enough to call first. Or at least knock," Bennett said bitterly.

"That's quite enough from you, Bennett," Remus said firmly. He then turned to Holly and said, "There's no need to apologize. I didn't know I was going to have company. By the way, this is my old friend, Bennett. Please excuse his rudeness, he's not feeling well."

Bennett glared at Remus.

"I'm sorry to hear you are ill, Bennett. There are terrible things making the rounds these days," Holly said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, well I-," Bennett started to retort before Remus cut him off.

"Why don't you come back at the usual time tomorrow, Holly? By then Bennett will be feeling better and we can all have some tea together."

"That sounds wonderful," said Holly before walking haughtily out the door.

There was a long pause before either of them said anything. Finally, Bennett spoke.

"So who was that, Moony? Your girlfriend?"

"Holly is just my friend and neighbor. Nothing more," Remus stated evenly.

"Whatever you say, Moony," Bennett replied. He clearly didn't believe him.

"Why are you asking, Hoot? You sweet on her already? It's a little sudden, but if it's true love…," Remus teased.

Bennett snorted at this accusation. "Seems like too much of a hot-head if you ask me."

"Look who's talking," Remus muttered under his breathe before saying out loud, "Whatever you say, Hoot."

Personally, Remus thought that Bennett's last comment wasn't entirely truthful.


	5. Chapter 5

Not the Last

Chapter 5-Failing and Winning

The next day Bennett decided to go to the ministry to see if they really weren't going to give Sirius Black a trial.

He left before Remus woke-up, so he left him a note on the coffee table:

_Dear Remus,_

_Went to ministry to figure_

_out the trial situation. Back _

_later._

_Bennett_

When Bennett arrived at the ministry, he was surprised to see that it was incredibly busy even though it was still early in the morning.

He decided to go see if he could talk to the minister. As he made his way through the ministry all he could think about was what if his plan didn't work. He quickly pushed these thoughts away. He needed to be calm and focused on his errand.

Finally, he found a door that said, "Minister's Office." He walked in only to find the minister's secretary with her back to him.

"Wait, a minute," he thought, "She looks oddly familiar." Indeed, he had seen this woman before.

"Excuse me," Bennett said, still trying to remember where he had seen this woman before.

The woman turned around and Bennett's spirits dropped.

"Well, look who's feeling better," said Holly sarcastically.

"Yeah, um...About that, I-," Bennett stuttered, feeling flustered.

"I don't care. Just tell me what you need so I can get back to work," Holly said as she organized the papers on her desk.

"Fine. What day has Sirius Black's trial been set on?" he asked.

Holly snorted and handed a back issue of the _Daily Prophet_ to Bennett.

"This should answer you question."

Bennett looked at the paper in disbelief. The headline screamed, "Black is Left in the Dark!"

"So Remus was right," Bennett whispered to himself.

"Of course Remus was right," an angry voice in his head scolded him. "What were you thinking when you decided to come here?"

Holly looked at Bennett with curiosity for a moment before she said, "May I ask what your fascination with this case is? I mean, it doesn't concern you, so why are you worrying about it?"

Bennett crumpled up the newspaper and walked out the door without another word.

Bennett walked all the way back to Remus's house in a state numb disbelief. His plan, his brilliant plan, had failed He had been so sure it would make everything better.

When Bennett got back Remus didn't say anything about what had happened. This was supposed to make Bennett feel better, but it just made him feel like more a failure.

He needed to get out and clear his head.

"I'm going for a walk," he told Remus.

The cold November air was refreshing. Bennett already felt slightly better. It was nice just walking down the street with nothing to do and no where to go.

He hadn't gone far when he accidentally bumped into Holly on her way home from a long day at the ministry.

"Sorry," he said quickening his pace because he had had a rough day and didn't want to get into another row with her right when he had started to feel better.

"Bennett, wait," she called, trying to catch up with him.

"Look," he said as he turned to face her, "I'm sorry I bumped into you. I didn't see you. And while I'm apologizing, I'm sorry if I offended you yesterday or this morning at the ministry. It's been a rough week and I don't really want to get in another argument right now."

"I wasn't going to argue with you," Holly said quietly staring at the sidewalk.

Bennett turned to look at her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being so nosy and insensitive to you," she finished.

She turned to leave but Bennett grabbed her arm to stop her.

"How about we start over?" he suggested.

She smiled and said, "That sounds like an excellent idea."

Bennett smiled back at Holly as he said, "Why, hello, miss. I don't believe we've met. I'm Bennett Potter and what may I call you?"

Holly laughed as she replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bennett. You may just call me Holly."

And with that, they walked back to see Remus and have some tea just as they had planned.

During this time, Bennett couldn't help but think that maybe he hadn't failed at everything that day.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but part of the plot and a couple characters.

Author's Note: I hope this longer chapter satisfies those of you who have been asking for longer chapters. If you don't think it's long enough, sorry. It is what it is. By the way, the long passage in Italics is Bennett's memory. Enjoy!

Not the Last

Chapter 6-Discoveries

"_What to do, what to do?" _Bennett thought to himself. He had spent the last hour watching muggle television. He had decided he should do something semi-productive.

When Bennett couldn't find anything to do he cleaned. He would grab every cleaning product he could find and clean everything in easiest reach.

Bennett started going through the cupboards in Remus's kitchen. After a long hunt, he found some dusters, a bottle of floor polish, and a mop.

He hurried through the house, covering every inch that wasn't spotless. Bennett was quick, but thorough. By the time he was finished he was exhausted, but the house looked amazing.

Felling useful and proud, Bennett flopped down on the couch and fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

Remus came home from the job interview he had been at a few hours after Bennett had fallen asleep.

Remus felt a bit deflated and grumpy. The interviewer said they would contact him at a later date, but he highly doubted he would get the job. The interviewer didn't hide the look of disgust on her face very well when she read his medical records. In other words, she didn't really fancy having a werewolf work for her.

However, as soon as he stepped into his house a smile crossed his face.

He crossed the threshold and walked over to the couch where he gently prodded his snoozing friend awake.

"I would have to say that this entire house is complete and utter proof that you haven't lost your touch."

Bennett smiled and said, "There wasn't much on muggle television and I thought about you being at a job interview trying to find work. I felt sort-of useless, so I did this."

Remus chuckled before he took a more serious tone.

"In my mind, you will never, not even for a second, be considered useless."

"...Thank you, Remus. I think you might be the only one who thinks that," Bennett replied quietly.

Remus extended his hand to his best friend as he said, "I think I could name a few more people."

"You think?" Bennett asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I misspoke. I _know_ I can name more people who think you're worth something," Remus said with a decisive tone of voice. He once again extended his hand, which Bennett gladly accepted.

As Remus helped him up they shared grateful smiles. For they had both lost their three other closest friends in a little over two weeks. Yet, they still had each other.

_James...Lily...Sirius!_

The names kept repeating over and over in Bennett's mind as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

He finally awoke with a start, breathing hard and covered in sweat.

Bennett held his head in his hands.

"This has gone on too long," he admitted to himself quietly.

He jumped out of bed and went down the stairs, being careful not to wake Remus.

Once he reached the living room, he had trouble deciphering why he came down there in the first place. There was nothing there that could possibly help him. There was nothing that would help him connect the dots in the mystery of James and Lily's deaths.

Bennett started pacing across the room, growing angrier and more frustrated by the second.

Finding nothing better, Bennett chucked a pillow at Remus's bookcases.

As the pillow hit the ground, so did a book.

"Blast," Bennett mumbled as he walked over to the fallen book.

A look of recognition and surprise crossed his face as he picked it up. He hadn't seen this book in many years. He had had a copy of his own at one point, but it had gotten lost over the years.

In his hands he held his yearbook from his seventh year at Hogwarts.

Bennett's anger and frustration seemed to melt away as he sat in one of Remus's armchairs and started flipping through the book.

He smiled as all the memories of the past came flooding back.

As he turned to the page where their graduating class was pictured, a few stray pictures fell out.

Bennett chuckled as he looked at pictures from the day they graduated. He could remember the conversation they all had before they took the picture:

"_Oi, Marauders! Get over here!" James called to his friends._

"_What's the bloody hurry, Prongs? We've graduated; we've got our whole lives ahead of us!" Sirius replied as James kept hurriedly beckoning them over._

"_I want to take a picture with the five idiots I call my friends before I leave. And I still have to talk to Lily. Oh, I hope she hasn't left yet," James said quickly in explanation, a hint of panic in his voice._

"_James, calm down. I saw her over by the lake earlier. She's saying really long good-bye's to all her friends. She's not going anytime soon," Remus assured him._

"_Ok. Wait, where's Wormtail!" James exclaimed as he spun every which-way, trying to locate his final friend._

"_I haven't seen him since early this morning, actually," Bennett said with a suspicious look on his face._

_James looked around desperately one last time before saying, "I guess we'll have to take the picture without him because my parents are getting impatient and I really need to talk to Lily."_

_They got into formation in front of the camera._

"_This is it," Bennett whispered to his brother as they waited for the flash of the camera. James smiled back at him as the camera clicked, taking the picture._

"_Well, if I am not needed for anything else, I'm afraid I'll have to be on my way," Sirius said, clapping his hands together._

"_I admit that I also have to go," Remus told James also._

"_Well, I guess this is good-bye, guys."_

"_Oh, come on, Prongs! Don't be a prat. It's only farewell for a little while," Sirius said exasperatedly._

_Bennett and James laughed. Both knew whole-heartedly that Sirius would never change._

_After they exchanged manly hugs, (if there was such a thing), they bid each other farewell and offered good luck in their later adventures._

_As the Potter brothers watched two of their oldest friends walk away, Bennett turned to his brother once again and said, "Don't you think you should go find Lily?"_

"_Yeah, I should," James said, nervously clutching something in his pocket._

"_You're going to ask her to marry you, aren't you?" Bennett asked quietly._

"_How'd you know?" James said._

"_I always suspected it would happen. And I also saw the ring on your bedside table last night," he responded matter-of-factly._

_James shook his head in wonder as he walked down to where Lily stood by the lake._

_He pulled her aside from her group of friends. He got down on one knee and held the ring out to her._

_Bennett smiled as Lily jumped up and down as she threw her arms around James._

_As Lily calmed down, James looked over at Bennett and gave him the thumbs-up sign._

_Bennett returned the gesture and mouthed one word._

"_Congratulations."_

Bennett looked at the picture again as his recollection ended.

Then it hit him. He had forgotten one of the dots in the puzzle that had caused the deaths of James and Lily.

_Wormtail._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but part of the plot and couple characters of my own creation.

Author's Note: Thanks for the landslide of reviews! They have been a really big help. Some of your guesses and suspicions have made me ponder how this story will continue. My next update after this may take awhile longer than usual because I still need to decide on a direction to take. So enjoy this next chapter of Not the Last.

Not the Last

Chapter 7-Discoveries Ignored

Bennett bolted up the stairs, stormed into Remus's room, and started to vigorously shake him awake.

"Remus, Remus! Wake up, you bloody idiot!"

"What the hell is wrong, Bennett!" Remus shouted with irritation.

"I figured it out! I figured it out!" Bennett said with the excitement of a four year-old finally learning to tie his shoes.

"Figured out what?" the tired werewolf yawned.

"I figured out who betrayed Lily and James! It wasn't Sirius, it was Peter! Peter Pettigrew!"

Remus stared at Bennett, dumbfounded.

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard," he said while he reached to turn off the light and go back to sleep.

Bennett stopped him, however.

"No, Remus, wait. I have it all deciphered. I swear.

Remus sighed and figured the only way he would get any more sleep would be to listen to his friend's theory. With much reluctance, Remus gestured for Bennett to continue.

"Ok. Lily and James decided to use the Fidelius Charm once they found out Voldemort was after them right?"

Remus yawned, but then nodded in agreement.

"Now, everyone believes that Sirius was the secret-keeper for them. I mean, everyone saw how inseparable James and Sirius were when they were in school. He was the clear choice."

Remus nodded yet again.

"But what if it was a trick? What if they chose someone else to fool everyone? They chose Peter! And then he went behind their backs and betrayed them to Voldemort!"

"That is what I find absurd. Peter adored us, especially James. He wouldn't dare betray his friends, the people who protected him during school. You remember how weak he was," Remus said firmly, trying to end this conversation so he could sleep.

The only thing of truth in you explanation, Remus, is the fact that Peter is weak. He would hang out with us only because we were the strongest group. He soon found out, though, that we wouldn't be on top forever. The new power was Voldemort. Peter may have acted dumb in school, but he wasn't. He knew that Voldemort had power; he knew Voldemort would protect him, and he knew Voldemort would reward him for his actions! THAT'S WHY HE BETRAYED THEM! HE BETRAYED ALL OF US! DON'T YOU SEE!"

After he finished, Remus just stared at him. His face showed no emotion, except maybe a hint of confusion.

"Don't you believe me?" Bennett whispered desperately.

Remus sighed, holding his head in his hands. Finally, he looked at Bennett with a tired and painful look on his face.

"Bennett, I know that you would like to believe that it wasn't Sirius. Even though Peter was also our friend, I prefer Sirius to him. But I am afraid that the evidence is absolute. The Ministry of Magic has made their decision. I am sorry to say that there is nothing that you or I could do to change this. So stop torturing yourself and get on with your life."

"I know I'm right Remus. Peter Pettigrew killed my brother and his wife. Not to mention, he _attempted _to kill my nephew. I am going to find that traitor and prove he is the one who belongs in Azkaban."

With that Bennett left the room.

Remus sighed one last time before turning off the light and falling into a fitful sleep.

Meanwhile, Bennett sat on his bed feeling hopelessly low. Before he himself went to bed, he made a silent promise to himself.

"I _will _find my damned "friend" and make sure he never harms Harry every again. My nephew's been through enough."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but part of the plot and a couple characters of my own creation.

Author's Note: Hey, everyone. Here's another chapter of Not the Last. I'm glad I got it out the time I wanted to. I try to update every week or so, but I thought it might take longer with this chapter. However, here it is. Kudos to me! (Just kidding). While I'm giving kudos, I would like to offer some to my FABULOUS editor, Belba Sandylows. She's amazing and has really helped me in my writing. So thanks Belba! Keep the reviews coming, everybody and enjoy this next chapter of Not the Last!

Not the Last

Chapter 8-Decisive Decisions

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

The alarm clock blasted through the silence in Bennett's room.

"Stupid Remus!" Bennett grumbled into his pillow.

He rolled out of bed and shut the alarm off with a slam of his fist on the "snooze" button. Now that he was awake, he decided to get dressed and go talk to Remus. He found him sitting in the kitchen reading the _Prophet_ and drinking coffee from a chipped mug.

"Morning," Remus said, not bothering to glance up.

"Why'd you set my alarm?" Bennett asked indignantly.

"I have to run a few errands in Diagon Alley today and I wanted to talk to you before I left."

"Shoot," Bennett said as he poured himself a cup of cold coffee and sat down across from Remus.

"Bennett, I know you believe your theory about Peter is correct, and I will admit that some things make sense. But at the moment, things have been quiet since Voldemort fell. My advice to you is to wait and let things...unfold," Remus finished, staring Bennett straight in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bennett said as he skillfully avoided Remus's eyes.

"I have a feeling you know exactly what I'm talking about," Remus replied simply.

After he finished his coffee, Remus promptly left, saying he wouldn't be home until the evening hours.

Once Bennett was sure Remus had turned the corner, he sprang into action. He went over to Remus's bookshelves and started looking for the "D" section. He knew his friend well enough that he would organize his books alphabetically.

He flipped through books, searched indexes, and had finally found all the books on what he was looking for:

_Dementors._

As he turned away from the bookcase he was able to see what his hunt had earned him.

In front of him lay at least 30 books with information on Dementors. When Bennett had started his search he hadn't thought it would produce this many results.

"How am I supposed to read through this many books? With every day, Pettigrew gets farther away. Time is of the essence!" he thought to himself in frustration.

"I need someone who's a fast reader, but can still get me the information I need," he thought a he started to pace the room.

"I also need someone who will actually _recognize_ the information I need."

He paced back and forth a little while longer until suddenly, he stopped in his tracks as if a light bulb had gone on in his head.

Bennett grabbed the phone and dialed. After a few rings, Holly picked up.

"Hello?"

"Holly? It's Bennett. I was wondering if you could come over and help me with something?" he said hurriedly into the phone.

"Uh...sure. Are you alright? You sound out of breathe," she replied.

"I'm fine. Just please come over."

"Fine. I'm on my way," Holly said before she hung up.

Bennett replaced the phone just as there was a knock on the door. A confused Holly stood in front of him when he opened the door.

"Hi, Ben-," was all Holly could say before Bennett dragged her inside.

Holly stared at the books and her confusion increased.

"What's with all the books?"

"I need to do some research on Dementors and I can't read all these by myself, so that's why you're here," Bennett explained simply. Perhaps, too simply...

"Ok. Let's get started then," Holly said, feeling that Bennett wasn't telling her something.

After many hours and much reading, Bennett still hadn't found what he was looking for. To make matters even grimmer, they were down to their last few books.

After nearly a day of silence, Holly hesitantly broke the silence.

"What did you say you were looking for again, Bennett?" she asked meekly.

Without looking away from his book, Bennett said, "I need to find a weakness of some sort. Not a huge weakness, but a weakness all the same."

"Well, then I think I found something," Holly replied as she handed Bennett the book she had been reading and pointed to a section for him to read.

Bennett took the book and started to read where she had indicated:

_Since Dementors can't see, they must sense their way to people off his/her emotions. However, Dementors can't sense the emotions of animals as well as a human's because their thoughts are less complex than those of a human's. This is the reason memory charms must be placed on criminals that were at any point an Animagus. Officials wouldn't want them to transform and escape._

As he read more and more, Bennett's smile grew until he was absolutely giddy with excitement.

"Holly, Holly- th-this is perfect!" he stammered.

"Your welcome," Holly said, a little confused at how excited he was.

"I could, I could-."

Without any warning at all, Bennett leapt up and kissed Holly squarely on the lips.

After the shock had passed, Holly's spirits sky-rocketed to the moon. As a girl she had read every romance novel she could find. She had waited, hoped, and dreamed about this moment and now that it had come she was so unbelievably happy. But just as soon as it started, Bennett pulled away.

"I have to go," Holly said shortly and walked out the door.

Bennett smiled secretly to himself because he knew that she had enjoyed the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but part of the plot and a few characters of my own creation.

Author's Note: Hello again. Thanks to all who have reviewed and keep it up! So enjoy this next chapter of Not the Last! I love my beta because she is so awesome and wonderful. Her penname is Belba Sandylows. By the way, if any of you are wondering, this is not a Remus/Bennett slash. That's just...not how it's supposed to go.

Not the Last

Chapter 9-Good-Byes

_There's nothing else I can do. This is the only way. It will be worth it in the end._

_Is it even possible? This is huge. A life sentence in Azkaban, or worse..._

These thoughts were all tossing and turning through Bennett's mind as he waited for Remus to return. Eventually, his friend walked through the door, weighed down with parcels.

"Oh, hello," Remus said when he saw Bennett sitting on couch in almost complete darkness.

"How'd your errands go?" Bennett said, trying to make small talk.

"They went fine. So what'd you do today?" Remus replied.

"I made a really important decision while you were gone," Bennett answered. He really didn't like what he would have to tell Remus next.

"And what would that be?" Remus asked as he sat down in an armchair across from Bennett.

"I am going to leave tomorrow. I'm going back to my previous residence," Bennett blurted out quickly.

"I have just one question: _why?_" Remus said in astonishment.

"It's just something I have to do, Remus. Please understand," was all Bennett offered as an explanation.

"This isn't about my reaction to your theory on Peter, is it?"

"No, it isn't. I don't care what you think. I just think it's time for me to go home," Bennett said, wishing he wasn't doing all of this.

"Well, if you feel that strongly, go ahead. When do you leave?" Remus asked. His tired eyes drooped in sadness.

"Tomorrow afternoon, or so. I still have to get some things in order."

"Good. I just wanted to make sure I would be able to say good-bye," Remus said as he got up to go to bed.

"Night, Remus."

Remus sighed as he climbed the stairs. When he reached the landing, he looked down at Bennett.

Bennett stared back and he distinctly thought he saw Remus's eyes glaze over with tears. It hurt him a lot to just leave Remus out in the cold like this after he had been so accepting of his denial of James and Lily being betrayed by Sirius. Remus had hardly any family around and Bennett felt like he was betraying him as a friend by leaving.

Before Remus walked into his room he said sadly, "Good evening, Bennett."

"Ok. Could you explain that middle part once more, please?"

Holly stared at her friend in exasperation.

"Bella, I have told you exactly how it happened five times! It's not going to change."

"Fine. Pardon me for trying to help," Isabella said sarcastically.

"What makes you think I need help? I am a big girl. I am nearly 28 years-old and have been dating since I was sixteen," Holly said, coming to her own defense.

"Just leave her alone, you two," Whitney said, sensing Holly's regret of opening up this subject.

"You may have been dating for a long time, but things have never really gone right with your relationships," Lorelei said, being her bold self and pretending that she didn't hear what Whitney had said…She was one of Holly's most trusted friends but at the moment Holly thought she was just being a nosy prat.

"If I admit that I like him, will you all stop analyzing the situation?" Holly asked. She really didn't feel like talking about this, but she had accidentally slipped up. She would say or promise anything that would put this to an end.

"Maybe he just got caught up in the moment and it really didn't mean anything to him," Isabella suggested.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a whole lot better," Holly said as her mood reached an all-time low.

"Sorry," Bella said quietly.

"Will you just tell us the truth: do you like him or not?" Lorelei asked.

All night she had been reliving everything in her head and yet, she hadn't even bothered to ask herself this question. Lorelei recognized this silence.

"Let me guess. You haven't even thought about that, have you?" she said.

"Yeah. I guess I have been neglecting the subject, haven't I?" Holly replied, not exactly liking the fact that her friends knew her this well.

"We'll back you no matter what you decide to do," Whitney reassured her.

Isabella and Lorelei looked at each other and decided that it was a lost cause.

"I guess we'll support whatever you do," Whitney agreed grudgingly.

"Yeah, whatever," Lorelei agreed.

"Thanks for all your advice, but I think I have it covered, ok?"

"Ok," they said quietly in unison.

For a few moments they sat in silent thought, all trying to think of something of a lighter nature to talk about. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the doorbell rang. This caused them all to jump.

Holly immediately stood up to look through the peep hole to see none other than Bennett standing on her doorstep.

"He's outside," she gasped in astonishment.

As if receiving a sudden electric shock, Whitney, Isabella, and Lorelei shot up from where they had been sitting on the floor and began to hurriedly tidy up Holly's living room. Once everything was in place, Holly opened the door.

"Uh, hi," Bennett said shyly.

The four girls secretly exchanged approving smiles.

"Bennett, I would like you to meet my friends, Whitney, Lorelei, and Isabella," Holly politely introduced her friends.

"Nice to meet you," Bennett said, smiling.

The small group stood in silence for a moment before Bella piped up.

"Um...how about we get out of your way so you two can talk? We were about finished anyway."

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Bennett said apologetically.

"No, it's fine," Isabella insisted as she and the others quickly filed out the door.

"See you later, Holly. And nice to meet you, Bennett," they called as they headed down the walk.

"Would you like to come in?" Holly offered.

"Sure, that would be great," Bennett replied as he walked into the living room.

Holly gestured for him to have a seat.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Both were completely nervous and at a loss for words. At last, Bennett found his voice.

"Your friends seem quite nice."

"Yeah, they're the greatest," Holly agreed.

"Holly, I'm came here to tell you something," Bennett started.

Holly looked back at him expectantly.

"I'm…I'm leaving town today. I'm going back to my own home. I think I've exceeded my welcome here."

Holly just sat there, stunned into silence. It took her a few moments to regain her composure.

"So that's it? You're leaving? After everything that happened yesterday?" Holly said, not believing that he could possibly be doing this.

"You don't understand the situation, Holly," Bennett said in explanation.

"Oh, I understand. I understand quite well. You didn't mean to kiss me yesterday. It meant nothing to you and you didn't want me getting any ideas that you may like me so you're leaving town," Holly said defensively.

"No, Holly that's not it, please believe me," Bennett pleaded.

"You really think I'm going to believe that? Bennett, there is no other possible reason you could be leaving! I know Remus well enough that he wouldn't kick you out and I also know you don't have a job, so that can't be the reason. What other reason is there!" Holly shouted.

Complete and utter silence followed. Bennett eventually spoke, trying to stay calm and collected.

"Holly, there is more to the story. I'm sorry I can't tell you now. I hope to in the future but just not now."

Hot tears of anger and disappointment ran down Holly's cheeks. Bennett slowly got up and gently sat down beside her. He reached one hand up to her cheek and carefully began to wipe her tears away. To his dismay, more tears followed.

Bennett cupped her chin in his and hands made it so that she looked right into his eyes. He spoke softly and his words were filled with meaning.

"Don't ever think, even for a second, that I kissed you for no reason at all. I meant everything I did. Also believe that if there was another way to do what I have to do, I would choose the other way in a heartbeat if it meant I could stay with you."

Figuring he had nothing left to loose, Bennett kissed Holly with deep passion and longing. He wished with all his heart he could stay here forever, holding her in his arms and keeping her happy. But for now, he had to leave.

Carefully, he broke their connection and looked at Holly for one last time. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered, "Good-bye."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but part of the plot and some characters of my own creation.

**Author's Note: **Hello, once again. Sorry it has taken me awhile to get this chapter out. I've been busy with other stuff and haven't really had any time to be open to inspiration. Please excuse this REALLY short chapter, but I really wanted it to end there. If you hate me, feel free to express your rage at me in a review. I'll even accept nice ones occasionally. :)

_**Not the Last**_

**Chapter 10-Responsibility to Take Action**

Bennett moved swiftly down the walk. He was glad to be leaving. It had nearly ripped his heart out to see Holly cry on his behalf. Of course, this hadn't been the first time he had made a girl cry, just the first time he actually felt apologetic about it.

_You told yourself that you would leave when the time was right and that moment has come. If you want this to work you have to leave NOW, _Bennett repeated in his head, trying to convince his heart that he was doing the right thing.

He burst into Remus's house and ran upstairs. Once in his sort-of room, he grabbed the duffel bag he had packed the night before. He stood in the doorway for a moment. Staring at the room that had been his home for the last month or so, he felt a pang of regret. However, he quickly pushed this feeling away, assuring himself that he just wanted to have one last look to see if he had forgotten anything.

Bennett sauntered back down the stairs and found Remus waiting for him in the living room.

"I thought I heard a good bit of shuffling and movement from your room—I figured the time had come," Remus voiced his assumption.

"The time I have chosen _has_ come, but I'm still questioning if it is the right one," Bennett admitted.

"I think we both knew that this time would come when it best suited everyone."

Bennett noted the indirect reference to Holly.

"Well, I just want to thank you for everything, Remus. I'm glad I got the chance to see you again and I hope I wasn't too much of a burden."

"Neither your friendship or presence have ever been a burden."

Bennett extended his hand, which Remus grasped tightly. They looked at each other for a pregnant pause and silently bid each other a good-bye. To say farewell was difficult and both knew just how hard it was leaving friends and wondering when they'd ever see each other again.

And then, Bennett withdrew his hand.

With that, he opened the front door and began quietly down the walk. Remus watched from the door until his old friend had exceeded the distance that his eyes could still make out his figure in the mid-afternoon light.

Bennett was lucky enough to get back to his lonely little shack not long after nightfall. He would never admit that after having lived there for years, he was still a little unnerved when the empty blackness of night crept inside the cracks and gaps between the woodwork.

He found that nothing much had really been altered except for the fact that the inch of dust that had resided on everything had increased in his absence. He dropped his bag next to the door, figuring he would unpack in the morning. The only thought loaded on his mind was the haziness that comes with exhaustion and now what he desired most was just to sleep.

He crawled beneath the blanket, shut his eyes, and fellinto the best slumber he'd had in ages.

But Bennett hadn't been asleep long before he was disturbed by an urgent knocking on his door.

He groaned angrily.

_Who would be mental enough to call on someone in the dead of night? Who even knows I'm here?_

Bennett all but fell off the bed. He stumbled around blindly in the dark trying to find the doorknob. Much to his annoyance, the knocking did not stop or lose its urgent feel.

After much cursing and stubbing of toes, Bennett was able to find the door and wrench it open in desperation to stop the knocking that was starting to give him a headache. His mouth opened just to curse or say something awful—

—But what he found before him did nothing to calm his already unsteady nerves. Barely visible in the light of a crescent moon was the figure of the elusive Sirius Black.


End file.
